


This Is Why

by Martienne



Series: Fan mixes [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martienne/pseuds/Martienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All her life Carolina lived under the shadow of another's loss. This is her story. <a href="https://open.spotify.com/user/texelations/playlist/45OPIILM16yOaRDpYlQGsz">Listen on spotify.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Why

**This Is Why**

**-([a fan mix](http://8tracks.com/texelations/this-is-why) )-**

**Once When I Was Little [[lyrics](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858740361/)** **] – James Morrison**

                _(( yeah I could dream more then / yeah I believed more then / that the world could only get better ))_

Carolina’s early life was as carefree as any child’s. Her mother wasn’t home all the time, but she could trust that her parents would do everything they could to keep her happy and safe.

 **Calm Under The Waves [[lyrics](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858618420/)** **] – Maria Mena**

                _(( I'm tired now / I'll see you when I wake up / I've heard it's pretty where you are ))_

Then the news of her mother’s death reaches her family. The enormity of death seems as wide as the ocean and Carolina is forced to remember her mother as best she can.

 **This Is Why [[lyrics](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858859299/)** **] – Late Night Alumni**

                _(( this is why I don't cry / tears they only compromise / things I need to visualize ))_

As Carolina grew older she needed to be tough to achieve everything she set out as her goals. Being her very best after she gained admittance into her father’s military program was of paramount importance.

 **Now Is Not The Time [[lyrics](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107859454881/)** **] – Chvrches**

_(( warriors are both time and patience / but you and I are worlds apart ))_

Meeting York was a life-changing event in her life, especially after he joined her at the Project. But despite any affection she felt for him, the timing for a relationship could never be right until their work had ended and the war was won.

 **Identity [[lyrics](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107859433268/)** **] – Austra**

                _(( the pressure you built on my head and my shoulders / it threatens to be what I'm seeing / in you ))_

Carolina seems to be defined by her father’s reliance on her keeping the team together. Once she receives her AIs he expects her to live with her decision, no matter the consequences.

 **Ending Start [[lyrics](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858557291/)** **] – Metric**

                _(( when you try to see, we'll watch you / when you try to leave, we'll keep you ))_

Carolina is convinced she’s right when she decides to stay loyal to the Project, though the others have received answers that convince them that leaving is the right thing to do.

**I Don’t Care [[lyrics](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858687567/) ] – Apocalyptica**

                (( _I try to make you see my side / always try to stay in line / but your eyes see right through ))_

Her final confrontation with York is filled with angry words. His betrayal of the Project and of her are unforgivable and she discards the token of their friendship without a second thought.

 **False Pretense [[lyrics](http://www.metrolyrics.com/false-pretense-lyrics-red-jumpsuit-apparatus.html)** **] – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

                _(( stop pretending to deny / false pretense, you'll hurt again ))_

It’s years later and Carolina has realized her father’s moral depravity and the way he used her to reach his selfish goals. She’s reached the unthinkable conclusion—she has to commit murder to make things right.

 **Lullaby Of A Deadman [[lyrics](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858809836/)** **] – Elena Siegman**

                _(( Father, why have you forsaken me? / My life is gone  / Father, know how long it's taken me? ))_

She’s getting closer to reaching her goal and her desire for vengeance is high. She remembers her father as a determined, headstrong man, and she assumes this confrontation will be explosive.

**Shootout** **– Murder By Death**

What she finds in the Director’s offsite facility is anything but what she expected. She finds him broken and depleted, withering in the face of his failure.

 **In The Same Room [[lyrics](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/32715/)** **] – Jimmy Eat World**

                _(( no pictures left to burn good-bye to / the smell of ash and white walls blank ))_

It’s time to let the past go, and move on. Carolina leaves her father behind, knowing what he plans to do.

 **Remains [[lyrics](http://songmeanings.com/songs/view/3530822107858787731/)** **] – Maurissa Tancharoen and Jed Whedon**

                _(( love ties you down to the pain / a billion eyes are watching, fossilized / they see what remains ))_

She and Wash are the only ones left. Unwilling to put him through any more difficulties relating to the Project, she leaves him behind to find a way of redeeming herself in the aftermath.


End file.
